Red VS Blue
by ikki9117akaRose
Summary: Red eyes is an outcast in love with a prince he's never seen. When hes found trespassing on the princes' mating grounds, he is saved by a white dragon that is the first to ever like him. "On the first day of christmas an author wrote for me" collection
1. On the first day

Blue VS Black

"Why you pathetic monster!"

Breathe in. Breathe out.

"Stay away from our children or we will kill you!" the female screeched.

I should've known. I had only been getting the kids' toy down. I guess I can't even do that right. They treat me like I committed murder or something.

Long ago there had been a war between the dragon lords. Everyone fought in it but it became more about the rivalry between black-scaled dragons and white-scaled dragons. The war was so intense it nearly wiped out all black dragons. The war had ended just before I was hatched. Most males protected their mates and hatchlings but had been killed almost instantly. The females were killed before the hatchlings were disposed of.

Black dragons were fertile but had low survival rate as it was. I had only survived because my mother had asked an orange-scaled dragon for help. She had been killed when they learned she was hiding black dragon hatchlings.

Despite the war being long time over white dragons treat black dragons like monsters. There are laws made in villages to prevent black dragons from being near them or gaining any real help in surviving. There's really no point since all black dragons that are left are either elders or chance survivors as hatchlings, like me.

It wouldn't be such a problem for me if it weren't fact that black dragons need to be strong in order to survive.

Females and elders have special status to be used for reproducing and teachers. I'm neither female nor old. As a male I have to survive on my own. Which is near impossible for me.

I'm a very small dragon even where black dragons go. About half the height of normal blue dragons and nearly as long, which is odd since black dragons are not known for their length. I'm pretty lithe and lean but not thick and broad like most blacks'. My face is more angular for a males. My scales are a glossy black like midnight. I don't really care that I don't have most black dragons features it's that I don't have their strength. Which sometimes cause problems.

"serves you right for getting near a _white _dragon,_ black!_ Might as well kill yourself now, you'll be dead in a few years anyways! He He He"

There they go again. I roll my eyes despite the knowledge that I'd probably get punished. But before I can respond we start hearing cheers.

"That's probably the _Prince_! Get out! Before you taint his eyes with the sight of you!" they shoo me off before scurrying off to see the _Prince_.

No dragons have ever defeated the prince. Apparently at the end of the war the prince killed numerous black dragon lords. He's barely older than me so it shouldn't have happened. He defeated them through the use of his _Earth Fire_. He learned Earth Fire at a really young age, so it was no big deal to kill the lords.

He's supposedly the strongest and most powerful dragon _alive. _All females ever talk about is him. His money. His power. His strength. His looks. His land.

They don't know a thing about him because that's all they _know_. I've never even seen a glimpse of him, and I know there's more to it. Which is probably why he doesn't have a mate yet. He probably can't stand the fawning. Course since I've never met him, he may very well be a spoiled _brat_. Supposedly he acts aggressive to those weaker than him, which is everyone.

Doesn't matter, if _I_ ever met the _prince_ I'd be executioned on the spot. But, if I got stronger then maybe I'd have a chance at real freedom. I want to prove I do have a right for better things. That my appearance doesn't mean I'm weak.

With renewed vigor I walked out over to the cliff, the end of the small villages land. My home is just a little into the Draniam forest.

Larger dragons have a hard time gliding on just air. But being so small and light I can glide and land with no more than a sharp whistle as an indicator.

Scaled-ears twitched at the barely there whistle in the distance. Sniffing lightly, a large dominant male perched upon the carrion paused in his consumption. A few moments went by before lips parted to show off razor-sharp teeth split in a grin.

"_Seems I've found my next prey."_

A scaled body hit his causing them to crash into the forest floor. He tried to buck the offender off his body but they, whoever they were, were much too heavy to move. Even if he could lift that much weight and get rid of his assaulter, they were much too strong to just push off. As it was he was pinned tightly enough to the ground he couldn't even see who had attacked him. He thought he'd seen yellow and green but wasn't so sure. With very little room to move, let alone struggle out of, there seemed little point to do anything but see what this stranger planned on doing to him.

"What an adorable little treat you are. It's like you already know what's about to happen and accept it. Cute."

"Ugh. W-who are you? Get off." The words came out a little mumbled since his face was still squashed into the ground.

"Algazaar. Head of the Guard to the White Dragons' land. And you are trespassing." What was up with guards and arrogance? Can't have one without the other.

"This is my land!" The guard pushed him more into the earth. "nobody lives here! I was jus-"

"Of course nobody lives here! This is the Royal Mating Grounds! Don't be foolish as to think we wouldn't notice you trespassing on Holy Ground! Such a stupid black you are! I should bring you to his Highness!"

"Y-you-your not?"

"Of course not!" he said it as if it was all so _simple! _And maybe it was.

"You are a fine specimen." He didn't like where this is going. "When I was in the war I'd feast upon the flesh of black dragons. I have not been able to indulge on such fine creatures since your survival rate is so _low_."

H-he ate f-fellow _dragons_? Now he's going to eat me! What do I do?

"Now just sit back, remain calm and I can do this as clean as I can."

I started to move around to avoid _this_ as long as possible. Unfortunately instinct dictated not to move around if teeth were on my jugular.

When he slowly started pressing his teeth into his scales the weight suddenly disappeared and teeth left his neck.

He turned around quickly to see the green scaled guard gurgling on his own blood. The most beautiful dragon he'd had the fortune of seeing stood over the dying guard with bloody claws. He had the brief thought that the Prince would have a tantrum very soon before he realized exactly what _color_ his scales were and how much larger this dragon _really_ was.

Nearly three times as tall as he is and twice as large. He felt pride this powerful dragon appeared to only be half a tails length longer than himself.

Broad, stern features and all muscle. The muscle made him realize how _easily_ he threw and killed the guard. The most astonishing feature had to be the pure white scales with a tinge of blue to the lining. Never has he ever liked a white's _scales_' before.

"Going to stare at me all day? Or are you going to move outta my way?" the white grunted.

He narrowed his eyes at this grumpy male. "YOU saved me. So I thank you, but if you didn't wanna bother with a 'thank you' then you shouldn't of bothered."

The males' eyes went wide at this before becoming slits "don't disrespect me _black _I can still kill you." He warned.

"Go ahead! If I died I wouldn't have to deal with spoiled _whites _like_ you!_"

"SPOILED!"

"YES! SPOILED!"

"Why you -!"

"Hmph! _You_ don't even deserve the land your given! _Blacks_ honor our lands!"

"_I_ honor my land!"

"_You_ don't even know the worth of your _Jems_!"

"I AM NOT _Greedy_!" the last part very well been a whisper with all the screaming being done. It was the only I got before the larger male tackled me and sent us both rolling down a hill. We tumbled and wrestled for quite awhile. Scratching turned to biting which eventually turned to dirty fighting.

Before I knew it we were laying in a clearing laughing at trying to _kill_ each other.

When we calmed down enough I managed to speak "Whats your name anyways?" I tried to play casual. This was the first time I'd had a good time with a normal conversation with another dragon, ever.

"….Kahdaughn, yours?"

No one had ever bothered to _talk_ to me let alone ask my name! I grew up on my own! I didn't _have_ a name!

"Gorslin." I internally winced, where did _that_ come from?

"Gorslin, huh? Well nice to meet ya"

"Uh…Yeah, you too."

"Do you live around here?"

"Yeah I do actually"

"Well be careful, there are a lot of dangerous things around here. Wouldn't want you to get hurt" he _wouldn't_?

"Why are you so nice to me?"

He gave me a confused look before he answered "huh?"

"Whites are not nice to blacks?" I reminded him.

"Do you always judge whites like they are all the same?"

"Not much else to go by"

He looked thoughtful for a second before getting up.

"Don't judge someone you don't even know."

With that he walked off leaving my behind feeling dejected. I just ruined the only chance I had at friendship.

"See you tomorrow Gorslin"

I blinked and smiled" Yeah…bye."

End


	2. on the second day

Chapter two

If I owned Yu GI OH all characters would be gay.

Story unbeta'd

For those that don't know….

I'm giving you one fic a day till Christmas its called:

"On the first day of Christmas an Author wrote for me…"

I will be doing this EVERY year.

On to the story…

Summer months were always unbearable. Why would I think this year would be different?

I'm laying on my stomach stretched out to my max in a clearing with my eyes closed. I was trying to relax since a dip in the hot springs wouldn't be a good idea. Bright blue cloudless sky over my head gave me no comfort from the blazing sun. I was trying to cool down but it seemed that luck was not on my side.

It wasn't until I felt the coolness of shade that I could breathe a sigh of relief and enjoy the warmth. That is until I felt a weight settle on top of me.

I tried to struggle but the weight pinned me to the ground, I could barely move.

"Hmph" I fell down limp under the weight. I had only struggled for a few minutes before heat exhaustion started to set in. Why couldn't I ever get a break?

"…Didn't I tell you to watch out for dangerous dragons ready to eat you up?" that voice seemed to be too smug for my taste but I didn't mind. I'm used to that tone. At least he came back to see me again…that's what matters.

"Good evening, Kahdaughn. Enjoying this fine day?"

It took some time before he spoke "…..Why? Want me to enjoy being on top of you?" I flushed red. I could feel it. Why, oh, why did such a handsome dragon have to be the _only_ one to be able to stand looking, let alone talking to me?

"Of course not! Don't be ridiculous! Females are, are…" I cringed.

_Females_ were bossy, whiny, stuck up screeching _bitches. _They took mates based off of breed, looks and money. A females pride was a damned thing. More often than not they weren't worth it. Shiny scales were good indicators of hygiene but most females had shiny scales so you wouldn't notice how _ugly _they really were.

Why would anyone want a female? I had over heard a few conversations where other dragons explained how females either squealed like pigs or just laid there in nearly every position they tried. They didn't help at _all_.

"Whatcha thinking about?" too lost in my own thoughts I hadn't noticed he'd gotten up and was looking me over. I flushed red at the thought of _him_ checking me out.

" I'm fine….don't be so...rowdy…and _arrogant_! I'd strangle myself before I let you do something like _that_! Disgusting!" he scowled at me looking frustrated. Over what though? Did he think I was…? No of course not! He's only hanging around me because of _pity_! Whites like him don't get interested in a black like me. I'm the weakest of my kind an _Black _elder told me so. Everyone knows it. Even Kahdaughn knows it. Even if he was….I wouldn't let him, he _deserves_ better.

"Well don't act so _nice! _Don't wanna set off any unwanted _hopes_!" My eyes widened, why did he always hafta get angry at me? We could _never_ part ways on good terms! And the only hopes that were unwontedly rising were my own! I've been so depressed since we met, and its only been a few _months_! I'd never regret it though, I've never been happier.

"Fine! Get mad at me for all I care! I don't even like you! Why can't you leave me ALONE!"

He looked shocked for a second before anger took over.

"I was only worried about you, you look flushed like you're _sick_. If that's the way you want it, fine. I'll leave you alone for good." his eyes looked dark and sad, not angry but _sad_. What have I done now! I internally beat myself up while dragging myself home. I dropped into my wooden bed, without any _down_. I was too exhausted to stay awake for very long.

Too bad someone was right about _something_.

Done. Short yes but tomorrows will be twice as long as the first.

~IKKI~


	3. On the fifth day

PAIN! That's all I feeel! The burning sensation going up my spine. Slowly creeping through my veins. It hurts! Make it stop! Make it stop! His brain was crying out. Begging for some relief.

Spasms rocked through his body. Every few minutes he'd hit his head on the hard unforgiving wood. The poor structure the cottage had been made of was falling apart. The last days rain soaked the floor turning it to mud. The hay ceiling had already caved in on one side. The walls were so mutilated that you couldn't even tell what they were made of anymore. The only thing in the place was the bed. A hand crafted bed that had already started rotting. It had once been beautiful but now it just caused pain to the one in the bed.

The dragon on the bed rolled around groaning in pain for a few minutes before stopping. Pointed ears twitched, listening to the noises outside.

Beyond the rain large but fairly quiet footsteps approached the crumbling cottage. the dragon, the smaller and weaker even in health, dragon inside the cottage couldn't hear the steps approaching due to the rain and thunder.

It had been two weeks since he had last seen Kahdaughn. Even though he wasn't in the wrong, Kahdaughn was right about one thing. He did _look_ sick that day, cause he was _sick_. And it was only getting worse.

The large dragon stopped outside the shack, if you could call it _that_ before squeezing through the…doorway? And looking at the empty room. The only thing in the place was a bed about to collapse and his _prize. _

He grinned. Showing off his massive, sharp teeth. He found what he had spent over a week looking for.

The most beautifully pure, fiesty dragon he'd ever seen. This dragon would be his future mate. Whether he knew it or not. There would be no escaping him. He'd make sure of it.

He'd take this beauty to his mating land, heal him then claim him as his own for as many days and nights as it took so he'd never have an inkling of a doubt.

The smaller dragon was in too much of a daze to notice he'd been picked up and carried to a place he'd dared to go even if it meant he took a beating.

It refuses to give me page breaks :/

Doesn't it suck to get sick in the month of December? D:

And I noticed it said(in the last chapter) unwonted-it was suppose to be 'unwanted'

Anyways ciao!

~ikki~


	4. 3rd day of 12 2012

The smaller dragon was in too much of a daze to notice he'd been picked up and carried to a place he'd never dared to go to for fear he'd take a beating.

(Note: last Chapters sentence has been rewritten to make more sense now)

Heaven. The pure everlasting feeling of heaven upon my scales. It felt like flower petals only every movement caressed my scales from my claws to my ears and down to my tail. I moaned when I felt a tail encircle my own, leaving only the heavenly feeling separating our tails. I felt a claw press next to my shoulder, the heat of another dragon overtop my body. A silky tongue brushed against my cheek. I felt caged in the fine silk, the body over mine laid behind me encompassing me in a gentle hold that left my scales tingling for their touch. I wished to ask for more, but my voice didn't seem to work. The dragon behind me layed his head upon my neck and stayed still. I wished for his mouth upon my own. Yet he didn't move an inch.

His body appeared almost frozen compared to my own. I slid my body over his and laid behind him, wrapping my tail around his skinny, limp tail, wincing at how light it seemed to be, shivering at the feel of his freezing neck as I lay my head down. I pull him close fully intending to warm him up with my body heat. The only reaction I received being that of what I can only presume to be a pain-filled moan. Despair gripped at my heart. As rough and unrefined as he has always been, he has never acted in any way to deserve this. I knew he looked underfed for his size, but for in only a matter of a few weeks he turns into a starving abandoned youngling. How has he survived this long? Surely there was someone that would have noticed this long ago? Was there even someone for him to go to if he was sick? How could I have left alone someone so precious to me? Espaecially in suck a fragile state? My grip tightened. I would not lose him. I may not deserve what I wanted from him but I would not leave such a beautiful creature on his own. I could not be sepereated from him. I'll never let it happen again.

Dedicated to my only Voter

Whoever you are ;)

~ikki~


End file.
